Promises
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 07 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Rotten Apple |nextEpisode= Revelations }} is the eighth episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis After the discovery of the dead body of Luke, the residents of Redwood must deal with the fallout as opposing sides go to war. Plot Small sobs come from a large crowd of people. Arianna wraps her arms around her own waist as she tries to hold in short sobs, but fails to do so. They all watch in the gloom light as the emergency services drag over a stretcher. Purry sobs into Steven’s arm as he wraps his other around her shoulders. She asks Noah, who is standing beside her, how this could have happened. Noah feels partially responsible and just shrugs in response, his eyes are slightly red. The emergency service workers adventure through bushes to retrieve something, most likely a person... Luke. Miguel watches with eager eyes to see what is going to happen, Maria slips her hand into his and asks him not to look, but he can’t help it. He catches a slight glimpse of blonde hair. The stretcher returns, a white quilt lying over a bumpy surface. The crowd know exactly what they’re witnessing, but are too afraid to admit that it’s real. Purry breaks into a sob again, Negan and Lune arrive in time to watch the stretcher bump against a rock, causing an arm to flop over the edge. Arianna lets out a scream, the arm covered in dirt, blood and more importantly, green oozing liquid that comes out of cuts and holes in the arm. She begins mumbling to herself. The world seems to enter slow motion as the stretcher disappears inside the ambulance. Austin watches from the outskirts of the crowd, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Miguel stares daggers into Austin, however, he doesn’t stare back although he is aware of what is happening. After a few seconds, the rain seems to stop. Chey takes a small breath in as she breaks off from Jayme’s close grip and adventures through the crowd, her small figure easily maneuvering her way out of it. She approaches Austin before Jayme, or anyone, has a chance to stop her. Miguel notices Chey and immediately starts heading over, practically dragging Maria with him. Chey asks Austin if he actually did it. Austin denies the claims in a wavering tone, saying that he said over and over and over again that he had no connection to the murder, but nobody believed him. Maria grabs Miguel by a shoulder, using alot of force to spin him around to face her. She whispers harshly not to do anything stupid or he’d most likely pay for it later on down the line. Miguel tells Maria that he wasn’t planning on doing anything stupid as Chey is already doing it for him. Jayme overhears this and tells Miguel to back off, saying that there’s no way that Austin did this. Miguel asks how he’s so sure. This argument begins to catch the attention of everyone apart from Chey, who slips her hand into Austin’s and tells him that she believes he is most likely a good man. Although her wording makes him still believe Chey thinks he’s still a murderer in some sense, he thanks her. Jayme tells Miguel that why would he confess to finding the body if he was the one who hid it there. Miguel tells Jayme that obviously he is trying to cover his tracks the best he could. Noah begins yelling, too, telling them that it’s a stupid idea to cover his tracks and to look at him. Miguel turns to look at Austin, who is as pale as a ghost and as frail as a glass. The yelling continues, however. Purry notably shaking behind Noah before she suddenly breaks from Steven’s grip, jumping in the middle of the ones arguing and yelling for them to. “SHUT UP!” She turns to Miguel, poking him aggressively with her index finger and telling him everything about the alien pieces. Steven considers stopping her, but lets her continue. “Listen! You IDIOTS. It wasn’t Austin, we know that now for a FACT. We found pieces of scrap which seemed harmless, but they’re actually ALIENS. It was ALIENS who took Luke and… and… experimented on him. It was NOT Austin. Y’all are so stupid you can’t even look and see the proof that’s right in front of you! We may all have suspected him, hell, we ALL know we suspected Austin at some point, but now we KNOW for sure that it WAS NOT HIM. GET OVER YOURSELVES.” She screams, wiping her eye with furiosity and marching away. Steven, Noah and Arianna quickly follow behind Purry, leaving the group to let her speech sink in. Miguel shrugs, still not able to come to terms with Austin being innocent, he walks away. Maria sighs and follows Miguel. Austin growls in frustration, sick and tired of being somewhat of a punching bag for the town. Jayme apologizes on Miguel’s behalf, before running to find Arianna. Steven, Noah, Purry, Chey, Arianna and Jayme enter Steven’s house. Purry, in frustration, knocks over the coat rack, much to Steven’s annoyance. Noah says that they all need to calm down and that it’s over now, there’s nothing to fear as the body has been found and an autopsy will determine the cause of death. Purry tells them how she’s sick of them always fighting and apologizes if she made anyone feel upset or angered. Steven tells Purry that she did the right thing by shutting it down before it got too much. Purry thanks him and asks if she can use his bathroom, he tells her where it is and she heads upstairs. Chey hugs Jayme suddenly, sighing into his chest. She complains that it’s been such a long day and she’s frightened and confused. Jayme agrees with her and offers if she wants to stay with him for the night due to the paranoia. She smiles and says she’d like that. Noah tries to joke about wanting to return to dinner because he’s rather hungry but Arianna tells him to shut up. Austin sits at the fountain, splashing his face with the water to try and soothe himself. A figure approaches him and he looks up to see it’s Maria in the moonlight. She sighs before sitting on the fountain beside him. She goes to say something, but he cuts her off by telling her she doesn’t need to say anything to him. He gets up and leaves before she can respond. Jayme and Chey walk into Chey’s house, the sun fully set now and the clock almost striking midnight. Chey hugs Jayme again and tells him that he means alot to her. Jayme gives her a small smile as they break off. Chey’s eyes glimmer in the moonlight that shines through the open door as she leans over and kisses Jayme, who is suddenly taken by surprise. He kisses her back and she abruptly pulls away. She blushes a bright red, her hands interlocked behind her back as she sways nervously. Jayme smiles before kissing her again, this time longer. They break off and Jayme offers her some tea. As the sky turns from a slight orange to pitch darkness, A short zapping noise is heard as a shooting star flies across the cloudless sky. Credits *Arianna *Noah *Purry *Steven *Jayme *Chey *Jamie *Maria *Miguel *Nicholas *Andrew *Chilly *Austin *Luke (No Lines) Trivia *This is the first episode to have actual end credits rolling on screen, as opposed to just a list of people who were in the episode. **The credits song is Electric Car by Mars Argo